


Сезонное обострение

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Шоколадная серия [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Strong Language, Безоборотневая АУ, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз - промоутер с СДВГ. Дерек - шоколатье с СеТА-депрессией. Вот и встретились два одиночества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сезонное обострение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [**Эфа де Фокс**](http://efa-de-foks.diary.ru/)
> 
> С благодарностью [**bellchonok**](http://malishstar92.diary.ru/), идейному вдохновителю и человеку, предложившему писать _дядяпит_ слитно, а также [**Чертенок *номер* 13**](http://chertick13.diary.ru/), которая знает все о знаках препинания после закрывающей кавычки =)

На всем белом свете у Дерека Хейла есть три любимые вещи: его «Шевроле Камаро», порядок и шоколад – в смысле, настоящий шоколад класса «гурмэ», а не то дерьмо, что продают на автозаправках в цветастых обертках. Дерек терпеть не может, когда кто-то портит то, что он любит. У Дерека трудности с общением, проблемы с управлением гневом, и, по правде сказать, он совсем не тот человек, которого следует выводить из себя просто так, чтобы посмотреть, что же произойдет, когда этот мрачный тип взорвется.

Но, похоже, не для всех эти простые истины столь очевидны.

*** *** ***

_Понедельник._  
 _Минус «Камаро»._

Сбоку на огромной фуре-рефрижераторе красуется надпись: «Я мешаю тебе? Срочно звони: …». Дерек сверлит ее уничижительным взглядом. Еще немного, и он научится делать глазами лазерную гравировку. Нет, честно. Если у него получится, поверх этого корпоративного послания простым смертным будет сверкать выжженное откровение «Мой водитель – мудила».

На самом деле Дереку совсем не нравятся все эти упражнения «Я умею убивать взглядом». Он вполне может убить и так. Голыми руками. Ну, в крайнем случае, хорошенько встряхнуть этого – _тупого хуесоса, который болтал по мобиле, выезжая со стоянки на херне весом тридцать восемь тонн_ – неквалифицированного водителя, игнорирующего правила элементарной безопасности. Вот только Дерек на собственном печальном опыте убедился, что лучше так не делать. В прошлый раз после того, как он пытался научить кого-то правилам приличия, ему пришлось отсидеть очередь в суде, выплатить штраф, а потом еще два месяца посещать психолога. Психолог (доктор Дженис или доктор Дженкинс, или как его) почему-то возомнил, что это сама судьба свела их, даровав Дереку волшебную возможность «распрощаться со своими комплексами». Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что у Дерека не было комплексов (он-то знал это точно), а еще у него не было времени на задушевные беседы. Пока он восседал в не слишком удобном «психологическом» кресле, спинка которого впивалась ему в позвоночник (кто вообще додумался поставить здесь такое кресло? Все же знают, что в кабинете мозгоправа должна быть мягкая кушетка, на которой можно лежать, пока рассказываешь увлекательную историю культивации своих детских страхов), _дядяпит_ с легкой руки разрушал дело всей его жизни. Ну, почти всей. Последних двух лет, если быть точным.

Первой шоколадом увлеклась Лора. Это было в ее духе – дерекова сестрица справила двадцать пятый день рождения, но все никак не могла определиться, чем ей заняться. Она пыталась быть фотографом, поваром, менеджером, художником, преподавателем в детском центре, кинологом и, наверное, кем-то еще – удержать в голове все ее начинания было не так-то просто. В какой-то момент Лора решила, что ничего не добьется в той дыре, где они жили, и умотала в Нью-Йорк. Дереку оставалось только пожать плечами. Он был уверен: вскоре она вернется, − и не зря. Она действительно вернулась − с дипломом какой-то ужасно известной школы шоколатье и неуемным желанием начать собственное кондитерское производство в Бейкон-Хиллз. Дерек не особенно разбирался в бизнесе (для этого нужно иметь известную степень гибкости, а у него с этим были некоторые проблемы) и совершенно не любил сладкое, но решил поддержать сестру из некого «чувства стаи». Все-таки, Лора была его семьей. Она и _дядяпит_ – все, что у него осталось, и, в общем-то, поддерживать сестру было намного приятней и… хм, логичней, чем эмоционально нестабильного брата матери, которого периодически посещали довольно странные идеи.

Они кое-как определились с размером стартового капитала (в очередной раз убедившись, что умение долго и некрасиво спорить, приводя совершенно безумные аргументы в свою пользу, − семейная черта Хейлов) и взяли небольшой денежный займ. Арендовали довольно приличную студию. Правда, располагалась она в не слишком удобном месте – практически напротив рабочей стоянки гипермаркета, где разгружали фуры и собирали картонные коробки, прежде чем отправить их на переработку. Что до парковки их будущей шоколатерии, то она отличалась разве что своим отсутствием. Дереку ужасно не нравился выбор места, но варианты получше стоили на порядок дороже, а Лора рассудила, что пока они не могут позволить себе «излишества» (будто нормальное место для парковки вдруг превратилось в достояние избранных). Как бы там ни было, Дереку пришлось смириться. Совместными усилиями они сделали ремонт (приобщенный к делу _дядяпит_ долго возмущался, что он − респектабельный джентльмен и уважаемый член общества, а потому не обязан возиться с проводкой) и купили необходимое оборудование. Лора была счастлива, что наконец-то сможет заниматься своим новым любимым делом – изготовлением шоколада, а не подготовительными работами.

Первое время Дерека попросту тошнило от сладковато-горького запаха разогретого шоколада. Он выводил его из себя. Тяжелой, густой сладостью пропитались стены кондитерской, волосы и одежда его сестры, салон его машины… он сам. Черт возьми, он же был нормальным мужиком – качался, брился через день, засматривался на девушек в обтягивающих джинсах. Не мог же он благоухать ванилью и шоколадом, как мечты пятнадцатилетней любительницы сладостей!..

− Ты все преувеличиваешь, − говорила Лора. – Вот, попробуй это.

− Я не люблю шоколад, − упорствовал Дерек.

− Попробуй!

− Я. Не. Люблю. Шоколад.

− Пробуй, я сказала.

Это была битва титанов. Они были упрямыми, оба. Очень упрямыми.

Но Лора, пожалуй, могла обскакать его в упертости – по праву старшего. Дереку пришлось попробовать то, что ему так настойчиво предлагали.

Это было… неплохо. Как шоколад, только почти не сладкий. И без омерзительных ароматизаторов, наводящих на мысли о пони, прыгающих по ванильным облакам и извергающих из-под хвоста синтетическую радугу.

Должно быть, у Дерека было весьма говорящее лицо.

− Это колумбийский плантационный шоколад, − тон Лоры был неприятно назидателен. − Называется Тумако, по названию региона, содержание какао-массы – 85%. То есть, на сахар и все остальное приходится оставшиеся пятнадцать процентов. Здорово, правда?

Дерек не совсем понял тогда, что именно было «здорово». Не понял он и что, сам того не заметив, втянулся в «клуб любителей шоколада». Довольно скоро запах расплавленной шоколадной массы больше не казался ему таким уж отвратительным. Потом он имел неосторожность поинтересоваться, что за машина с колесом стоит в кухне шоколатерии, и выслушал двухчасовую лекцию о том, как правильно темперировать шоколад. Последней ступенью добровольного падения Дерека стал тот момент, когда он осознал, что еще только восемь утра, а он уже облачен в фартук и перчатки, и пытается улучшить придуманную Лорой начинку для трюфелей с помощью рома. Причем вливает его совсем даже не в себя. Дерек начал было думать, что работа в шоколатерии может быть забавной (в неком извращенном смысле этого слова)…

… а потом Лора уехала, и все это обрушилось на него. Необходимость вносить арендную плату, следить за производством, продумывать стратегии развития, размещать информацию на сайте, учить новых (а, следовательно, ничего не умеющих) кондитеров и администраторов торгового зала, а также как-то жить и чем-то питаться в перерывах. _Дядяпит_ , всегда весьма нелестно отзывавшийся о дерековых способностях к общению, взял на себя работу с клиентами, самопровозгласившись «руководителем отдела внешнего развития». Дерек считал, что называть «отделом» одного человека, который, вдобавок ко всему, большую часть времени ничего не делает, довольно глупо, но _дядяпит_ очень драматично обижался, когда слышал об этом. Пришлось позволить ему делать то, что он хочет. Тем более, у Дерека были проблемы посерьезнее. Персонал в теперь уже его шоколатерии был непроходимо туп, клиенты и их причуды просто выводили из себя, а «Камаро» из-за отсутствия нормальной парковки приходилось пристраивать у черта на рогах (а это – ну, просто оскорбляло достоинство его прекрасной черной малышки, на которую он копил так долго, что под конец был почти готов плюнуть на все и обзавестись подержанным минивэном).

Вспоминая свое раздражение по этим и тысяче других поводов, Дерек думает, как глуп и наивен он был. Уж лучше бы на его голову свалился еще один дядя, страдающий навязчивыми идеями, чем это!..

Дерек похрустывает кулаками. Водитель фуры нервно сглатывает и тараторит что-то о зеркале заднего вида, и о страховой компании, и о своих детях. Дерек почти его не слышит. Он целиком сконцентрирован на том, чтобы вспомнить нечто очень, просто невероятно важное – что доктор Дженкинс… или Дженис, или как его там предлагал делать, когда перед глазами все вспыхивает алым, рот наполняется горечью, и до невозможности хочется поднять руки (медленно, не стоит торопиться, нужно насладиться моментом), обхватить ими шею этого испуганно блеющего недоноска, сделать одно резкое движение и ощутить чувство выполненного долга. Что, черт побери, доктор говорил делать в этом случае? Глубоко дышать? Бить подушку?..

Дерек переводит полный ненависти взгляд с лица проштрафившегося водителя на «Камаро», чей бампер больше напоминает теперь морщинистую бульдожью морду. Вдыхает. Выдыхает. Вдыхает снова.

Алая пелена перед глазами понемногу блекнет.

Водитель фуры снова заводит что-то о парковке в неположенном месте и о компенсации. Дереку хватает всего одного взгляда «Я. Тебя. Сожру», чтобы остановить это бессмысленные словоизлияние.

Тишина похожа на настоящую благодать. Именно об этом Дерек мечтал с тех самых пор, как пятнадцать минут назад взревела сигнализация его – по несчастливой случайности сплющенного – автомобиля. Об этом, и еще – о суде Линча для виновника аварии. Но, в основном, о тишине. Или все-таки о том, чтобы сломать бездарному мудозвону шею?..

Дерек громко вздыхает и набирает номер дорожной полиции.

*** *** ***

_Вторник._  
 _Минус покой._

Дерек уже очень давно не ездил в общественном транспорте и, честно говоря, счастлив бы не начинать снова, вот только другого способа добраться на работу не наблюдается. Поэтому Дерек стоит в вяло ползущем автобусе, опираясь бедром о поручень, и смотрит в окно. В дальнем конце салона кто-то то и дело взрывается вспышками раздражающего хихиканья. Дерек хмурится. Равнодушный голос из динамиков извещает: «Следующая остановка – Центральный парк».

Ну, наконец-то.

Чем ближе к остановке, тем медленней движение. Дерек подозревает, что водитель попросту заснул – прямо за рулем, да. А, между тем, Дерек начинает опаздывать. Такого никогда не случилось бы, будь он на своем «Камаро».

Наконец-то автобус подплывает к остановке – само воплощение величия и неторопливости. Снаружи серо. И ветер. И осень. И, похоже, начинается дождь. Закисшая вишенка на просроченном торте этого дня. К счастью, от остановки недалеко до шоколатерии – нужно пройти вдоль парка, а потом свернуть направо. Семь минут пешком, пять – если очень торопиться.

Дерек торопится.

Поэтому, а еще потому, что отвлекся на вероятно идущий дождь (то есть запрокинул голову, чтобы понять, идет дождь или нет), он чуть не влетает в спешащего ему навстречу парня. Причем тот явно спешит не просто так, сам по себе. Он вполне целенаправленно кидается к Дереку:

− Здравствуйте! Вы не могли бы уделить мне пару минут?..

Черт возьми, почему именно тогда, когда Дерек опаздывает, дорогу ему просто обязан перегородить неряшливо одетый _ребенок_ с полными руками листовок?

Наверное, лучше не обращать на него внимания. Промоутерам платят за время, проведенное на точке, а не за то, как много макулатуры они раздадут и насколько душевно пообщаются с потенциальными покупателями. После мучительнейшей кампании по раскрутке шоколатерии Дерек уверен, что знает о рекламе все.

Он молча идет дальше.

− Ну-у… − неуверенно тянет парень у него за спиной и, как только Дерек проникается уверенностью, что его оставили в покое, бодро продолжает: − Если у вас нет времени, я могу пройтись вместе с вами. Мне правда не сложно. Ну, понимаете, стоять целый день на одном месте тоже как-то не особо… И дождь еще. У вас тоже нет зонта, да? Блин. Ладно, я задам вам один вопрос, ок? Скажите, как часто вы теряете время из-за сбоев в работе автомобиля?..

Голос не становится тише. Промоутер идет за Дереком – вернее, бежит, пытаясь подстроиться под его широкий шаг.  
Это похоже на всемирный заговор. Или на проклятье. Дерек чувствует, что Вселенная смеется над ним, потому что это, черт возьми, _уморительно_.

Он резко останавливается, оборачивается и рычит в лицо парнишке:

− Прямо сейчас!

Глаза чрезвычайно прыткого промоутера вылезают на лоб. Дерек чувствует что-то похожее на удовлетворение, которое быстро растворяется под гнетом его плохого настроения.

Ну вот, зачем он это сделал? Что его вынудило? Прилипчивый подросток с невероятно звонким голосом? Проблема с самоконтролем? Что?..

− Оу, это хреново! – от всей души сочувствует парень. Наверно, ему на самом деле ужасно скучно, потому что он продолжает следовать за Дереком. Подошвы его кед странно причмокивают всякий раз, как он отрывает ноги от влажного асфальта. – Упс, то есть… Не стоит и говорить о том, насколько важно своевременно проходить технический осмотр и вовремя менять масло, − шпарит он заученные фразы так быстро, что, будь его слова вагонами железнодорожного состава, как пить дать наскакивали бы друг на друга, − однако если вы все-таки не углядели за своим четырехколесным другом, мы всегда готовы прийти вам на помощь! Только на этой неделе центр выездной автомобильной техпомощи «Баланс» проводит диагностику и ремонт топливной системы и двигателя… Да куда вы так несетесь? Ах-х…− ему не хватает дыхания, чтобы бежать и извергать словопотоки одновременно. Дерек думает, что кто-то явно прогуливает физкультуру, − …с двадцатипроцентной скидкой!

Жаль, что кто-то там под названием «Как-то Там» не предоставляет скидку на возвращение исходной формы смятым в блинчик бамперам.

− Эх… − вот теперь парень, похоже, отстал. Дерек не удивился бы, если бы тот остановился посреди дороги, согнувшись пополам и уперев руки в колени, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить дыхание. – Ладно, еще как-нибудь поговорим!..

Дерек морщится. Что вообще это только что было?

Дождь становится сильнее.

Болтливый промоутер занимает мысли Дерека ровно до тех пор, пока он не перешагивает порог шоколатерии Лоры… то есть, своей собственной шоколатерии. То есть, того, что некогда было его шоколатерией, а теперь являло собой филиал ада на земле.

А ведь он знал, что так будет, когда нанимал весь этот молодняк! Конечно, знал. У Дерека есть супер-сила – его худшие опасения всегда сбываются. _Дядяпит_ считает, это из-за того, что мысль материальна, а Дерек – бука. _Бука_! Как будто ему снова пять лет, Лора хватает его за руку (ее маленькие пальчики невозможно цепкие) и тянет к колесу обозрения, а Дерек кошмарно, _невыносимо_ боится высоты, но, конечно, ни за что в этом не признается, он скорее откусит свой язык и показательно выплюнет его в ближайшую клумбу, а _дядяпит_ , который вдруг превращается в его последнюю надежду на спасение, заявляет одним из своих самых раздражающих голосов: «Ну что же ты, Дерек, составь сестре компанию, не будь таким _букой_!» И это ужасно унизительно.

Да, к слову о Питере Хейле (на самом деле, _дядюпита_ зовут именно так). Он – конечно же, как и всегда – уютно устроился в уголке этого бедлама и что-то жует. Он всегда что-то жует! И никогда не платит за это. Наверное, считает, что все поглощенные им шоколадные корзиночки и лава-десерты идут в счет ремонта проводки, который он сделал сто лет назад (и то неудачно. Дереку потом пришлось вызывать _настоящего_ электрика – такого, с отверткой Филлипс и допуском к работе с высоким напряжением).

_Дядяпит_ оборачивается, щурится на племянника и салютует ему чашкой капучино – или что он там пьет? Наверняка, что-то сладкое. Супер-сладкое.

− Я смотрю, ты припозднился. Неожиданные обстоятельства? Девочка? Мальчик?

Дерек хмуро смотрит на родственника.

− Общественный транспорт.

_Дядяпит_ мигом теряет к нему интерес и переключается на Эрику, которая что-то переставляет в витрине:

− Дорогуша, принеси мне еще вон тех трюфелей. Имбирных!

Дерек готов поклясться, что Питер кого-то пародирует, и теперь он в жизни не догадается, кого именно. У его дяди такое бывает, причем гораздо чаще, чем у тех, кого можно назвать «нормальными».

Эрика выныривает из-за витрины. Ее глаза накрашены слишком ярко. Черт возьми, это может отпугнуть покупателей. Дерек уже разговаривал с ней на тему «черных-черных» теней, но девчонка, как и всегда, слушала в пол-уха.

− Сам принеси! – рявкает она в сторону _дядипита_. Еще большего эффекта она бы добилась, если бы после своего восклицания выдула огромный розовый пузырь из жевательной резинки, а потом звучно его лопнула, но Дерек запретил жвачку на прошлой неделе.

_Дядяпит_ в очередной раз заводит волынку на тему: «Миловидность, благодушие и корректное общение с покупателями». Эрика в очередной раз принимает оборонительную позу и дерзит. Дерек терпеть не может становиться свидетелем подобных склок, но, как ни печально, они потихоньку становятся нормой. Все слишком расслабленны и тухнут с тоски. Особенно Питер. Дерек уже намеревается отозвать его в сторону для воспитательной беседы (господи, он же его дядя, почему Дерек должен воспитывать своего _дядю_?), как его нос улавливает витающий в воздухе посторонний запах.

Это не шоколад. Это то, чего вообще ни при каких обстоятельствах не должно быть рядом с шоколадом.

Это… это… Черт побери, это же гребаная китайская еда!

Должно быть, глаза Дерека наливаются кровью, потому что в торговом зале разом воцаряется неестественная тишина.  
Дереку очень хочется что-то сломать. Например, чьи-то пальцы. С таким тихим нежным «хрусть!».

Может, ему стоит снова начать ходить к психологу? Пить успокоительные? Больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе?..

− Ну и кто из вас… − тихо, ровно и так обманчиво спокойно произносит он. − Ну и кто из вас, недоумков, _снова_ это сделал?

Эрика распахивает глаза невозможно широко. _Дядяпит_ сохраняет невозмутимость и возвращается к чашке с кофе.

Понятно.

Дерек пересекает торговый зал (будь это художественным фильмом с элементом саспенса, в этой сцене бы наверняка играло что-то инструментальное, исполненное пафоса. Может быть, даже что-то из классики. Дереку представляется «Пятая симфония» Бетховена, и разворачивающаяся ситуация совершенно внезапно оказывается смешной) и рывком распахивает дверь в складское помещение. За стеллажами, заставленными пакетами с фирменным знаком «Барри Каллебаут», сидит Бойд и, воровато оглядываясь, запихивает в рот лапшу из картонной коробки. Зрелище откровенно идиотское, и Дерек, может быть, посмеялся бы над этим в других обстоятельствах (хотя, скорее, нет), но лапша _чудовищно воняет_ курицей в соусе карри (а шоколад, как известно, очень чувствителен к сильным и резким запахам)!

В общем, жрать что-то, пахнущее настолько специфически, на складе, забитом высококачественным бельгийским и колумбийским сырьем, может только полный дебил.

О чем Дерек немедленно сообщает, не стесняясь в выражениях, хватает Бойда за шкирку и встряхивает. А потом еще и еще раз, пока тот случайно не ударяется затылком о стену.

Лапшу ликвидируют. Бойда с позором изгоняют с рабочего места. Он удаляется, злобно зыркая на Дерека и потирая ушибленную голову. Можно было обойтись и без этого спектакля, не так уж сильно он приложился.

− Ох, сладкий мой, − мир еще не успел вернуть привычные краски, алая пелена только начинает спадать с глаз Дерека, когда кто-то кладет руки ему на плечи. Дерек дергается, вырываясь, и едва не заезжает _дядепиту_ в печень. Вот псих, он же должен знать, что Дерек в таком состоянии практически неуправляем!..

У собак это называется «синдром немотивированной агрессии». У людей…

Ну, очевидно, у людей это называлось «провоцируемая стрессом, индуцируемая кортизолом, связанная с серотонином тревожно-агрессивная депрессия»(1). Психолог выразил подозрение, что у Дерека именно это, а потом заявил, что лечение СеТА-депрессии не входит в его компетенцию и посоветовал Хейлу обратиться к психиатру. Дерек многозначительно приподнял брови, как бы подвергая сомнению эту (без сомнения, дурацкую) рекомендацию, и ни к кому обращаться не стал. При депрессии должно быть подавленное настроение, разве нет? А Дерек совсем не подавлен. Его просто раздражает, что все вокруг − недальновидные идиоты, игнорирующие его распоряжения.

− Так, дорогуша, ты только что нанес телесные повреждения помощнику кондитера, − _дядяпит_ все-таки проявляет настойчивость и вытаскивает Дерека обратно в торговый зал, где и усаживает его за стол. – И даже несмотря на то, что он мог бы подать на тебя в суд – что Бойд вряд ли сделает в силу природного тугодумия, − ты _избавился_ от помощника кондитера! И кто теперь будет работать на кухне? Один Айзек?..

Дерек двигает губами. Сказать в свое оправдание нечего, но очень хочется.

_Дядяпит_ смотрит на него насмешливо. Точно, совсем ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как Дереку было пять, и он бегал в комбинезоне с драными коленками.

− Но хуже всего, − Питер Хейл наставительно воздевает палец вверх, − хуже всего то, что ты, мой дорогой племянник, так бездарно потратил лапшу! Какого черта ты ее выкинул? Я мог бы ей пообедать.

Вот тогда, пожалуй, запас дерекова терпения и заканчивается.

*** *** ***

_Среда._  
 _Минус шоколад._

Когда Дерек покидает душное тело автобуса, страшно говорливый промоутер топчется рядом с остановкой. Не то, чтобы Дерек специально его высматривал. Сложно не заметить кого-то в ярко-салатовой клетчатой рубашке. И в красной майке, надетой под рубашку. Дерек закатывает глаза. Этот парень что, серьезно? Он пытается своим прикидом дать инопланетянам знать, куда его закинуло, чтобы они смогли найти его и вернуть домой, в созвездие Безвкусицы?..

Подросток роется в телефоне, высунув кончик влажного и розового языка. Это выглядит немного неприлично. Дерек думает о том, что современных детей (даже довольно взрослых) следует учить вести себя на улице менее компроментирующе. Это точно снизит процент пропавших без вести в возрасте от десяти до восемнадцати. Дерек проходит мимо парня, поглощенного глубинами мобильного интернета, добирается до парка. Его мысли медленно переключаются на кухню, висящую на одном работнике. Айзек, конечно, молодец, хоть и какой-то забитый, но справиться в одиночку с таким объемом заказов…

− Привет! – восклицают справа.

Дерек скашивает глаза. Господи, это Парень-Тысяча-Слов-в-Минуту. Он все-таки его заметил.

− Помнишь меня? Я тот парень, э-э, «Как часто ваша машина сбоит». Хотя сегодня я скорее парень «Любите ли вы китайскую кухню?», − промоутер сует ему под нос новую порцию листовок. Они черно-красные, с иероглифами. Рекламные буклеты забегаловки с едой на вынос. – Но, как по мне, она не такая уж и китайская. Псевдо-китайская. А вот здесь скорее спагетти, чем удон, − он разворачивает буклет и тычет пальцем в фотографию. – Неважно. Ты любишь китайскую кухню? Эта штука дает десяпроцентную скидку.

Дерек вспоминает вчерашний эпизод с лапшой.

− Ну и ладно, я тоже не сильно ее люблю, − немедленно реагирует подросток. Похоже, он чувствует насущную потребность заполнить собой любые паузы в разговоре. У него аллергия на тишину? − Странные названия, кисло-сладкое мясо… Кто вообще все это придумал? Наверно, китайцы, это все-таки их кухня. Хм. А, да, как твоя машина? Наверно, все еще сломана, раз ты идешь пешком.

Дерек медленно поворачивает голову. Он чувствует, что должен быть взбешенным, он всегда бесится, когда-то кто-то постоянно мелет, и мелет, и мелет языком, но черт, его бешенство… не срабатывает. Как зажигалка, в которой закончился газ. Искра проскальзывает, но огонь не вспыхивает.

Промоутер тоже поворачивает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. Сегодня они идут вровень. Прогресс налицо.

− Какое тебе дело? – угрюмо осведомляется Дерек. Еще ему хочется спросить: «И зачем ты вообще со мной разговариваешь?», − но он подозревает, что ответ (и многое другое, никак с ним не связанное) придется слушать всю дорогу до шоколатерии. А еще этот тип может последовать за ним внутрь и, ну, продолжить говорить там. 

Парень хлопает глазами. У него действительно большие глаза, но когда он изображает изумление, они становятся просто огромными.

− Сам не знаю. Может, из вежливости? Слышал когда-нибудь о таком? Вежливость − это такая штука, когда люди выслушивают что-то, даже если им не особо интересно, а еще уважительно относятся к другим и спрашивают, как у них дела. Или как продвигается ремонт их машин… Вроде того.

− М-м-м, − тянет Дерек. Нужно – нет, просто жизненно необходимо − чем-то занять паузу, чтобы это не сделали за него, и это не затянулось на всю следующую… вечность. «М-м-м», − отличный вариант.

А главное, тему «М-м-м» очень сложно развить.

− А ты неразговорчив, как я погляжу, − парень хмыкает и хлопает себя ладонями по бедрам. Это выглядит странновато – будто он не знает, куда деть руки, а карманов (прекрасных, удобных карманов) у него и нет. Ну, разве что на джинсах, но те такие тесные, что в карманы ничего особенно не запихнешь.

− Зато тебя не заткнуть, − ворчливо отзывается Дерек, отчего-то чувствуя себя старым. Ему словно сто сорок лет, и молодежь – бойкая и по-настоящему живая молодежь, которая радуется жизни и перетирает всякую чушь на своем дурацком жаргоне – вызывает у него колики.

Этого стоило ожидать. Дереку всегда было сложно общаться с детьми. Ему сложно общаться даже со своим эксцентричным дядюшкой, потому что тот обожает вести себя как ребенок. Конечно, кроме тех периодов, когда он изображает скучающего аристократа.

Тем временем, угол парка, у которого нужно свернуть направо, уже маячит впереди в паре десятков шагов.

− Считай это моей фишкой, − со смехом отзывается промоутер и вдруг обеспокоенно оглядывается назад. – Так, пожалуй, самое время развернуться и о-очень быстро двинуть обратно, пока кто-нибудь не доложил моему работодателю, что я слинял с работы. В общем, удачи тебе. Скорейшей починки машины. Отличного здоровья. Регулярной половой жизни. Ослепительных оргазмов. Стоп. Все. Я удаляюсь, − он делает причудливое движение руками (Дерек понятия не имеет, что бы оно могло значить), задевает Дерека локтем, бормочет извинения и все-таки уходит. Точнее, убегает.

Дерек оглядывается, сам не зная, зачем, пару минут задумчиво смотрит на удаляющуюся долговязую фигурку и пожимает плечами. Надо же. Это – странный разговор или что-то подобное – повторяется уже второй раз, а Дерек все еще не может постичь суть происходящего. Возможно, это его, Дерека, проблемы с общением. Нужно узнать чье-то независимое мнение на тему: «Что делать, если с вами регулярно заговаривает незнакомый человек»? Может, стоит начать беспокоиться? Но, право слово, это всего лишь подросток. Наверное, Дерек похож на его старшего брата – или (помилуй Боже) отцовскую фигуру, − и его подсознательно к нему тянет.

Нужно было сохранить контакты доктора Джениса, или Дженкинса, или… В общем, психолога, который знает много сложных слов.

Обстановка в шоколатерии довольно напряженная. Бойд не приходит на работу, что, в общем-то, вполне логично, так как его выгнали. Но ведь не уволили же… Можно было б и прийти. Дерек бы на него порычал для проформы, но потом допустил его до святая святых – своей (лориной) блестящей кухни, а после весь остаток дня наслаждался бы тщательно скрываемым ликованием по поводу того, что все вернулось на круги своя.

Ничего подобного, конечно, не происходит.

Эрика дуется на Дерека. Айзек на кухне откровенно зашивается. Его руки выглядят так, будто из них вскоре можно будет сплести макраме. Питер исполнен неодобрения, поэтому после пары десятков говорящих взглядов, которые совершенно не работают на Дерека (и, если уж говорить на чистоту, вообще ни на кого, потому что _дядяпит_ выглядит слишком мило для всего этого), запирается в кабинете «руководителя отдела внешнего развития». Дерек думает о том, как его все достало, и уходит в свой офис. Все равно ему нужно заказать у дистрибьюторов какао-масло и карамелизированную вафельную крошку, ее осталось всего ничего.

Его добровольное отшельничество прерывают запах _неправильного_ шоколада и приглушенные восклицания, доносящиеся из кухни.

− … ты только посмотри на него! Он комковатый! – кажется, Айзека с минуты на минуту хватит удар. – Комковатый! Почему он комковатый?!

− При какой температуре ты его распускал? – это Эрика. Она работает продавцом, и, в общем, ее никто не учил премудростям работы с шоколадом, но довольно сложно закрыться от специализированной информации, если ты большую часть времени проводишь в шоколатерии.

− Сорок пять по Цельсию.

− Точно?

− Точно.

− Не больше?

− Нет.

− Ты точно его не сжег?..

Дерек врывается в кухню. Айзек и Эрика моментально замолкают, с ужасом уставившись на него. На водяной бане стоит емкость с шоколадом. Дерек берет лопатку и перемешивает густую коричневую массу. Вот дерьмо. Шоколад комковатый. Он уже ни на что не годен.

− Он… Я не знаю, почему он такой, − бубнеж Айзека звучит просто жалко.

− Водяная баня, − Дерек пытается говорить ровно, и от этого его надтреснутый, хриплый голос звучит особенно угрожающе. – Ты, идиот, когда-нибудь слышал о том, что вода, испаряясь, превращается в воду? Ту самую, допустимое содержание которой в шоколаде равно _ОДНОМУ ПРОЦЕНТУ_?

Странно, как это стекла не резонируют с его ревом.

Мир неудержимо краснеет, словно тонет в гранатовом соке или крови, и это по-настоящему жутко, так же жутко, наверно, как нестись к обрыву в тачке без тормозов. Жутко, и необратимо, и почти весело, если закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать.  
Айзек готов съежиться и закрываться руками. Должно быть, его били дома.

Эрика выглядит так, будто сама готова побить Дерека.

Дерек, он… Он всегда делает глупости, когда реальность вокруг него наливается предупреждающе-алым. И всегда очень жалеет потом, что не может нащупать в себе внутренний тормоз именно тогда, когда это так необходимо.

− Вон, − с трудом выдыхает он, это даже не слово, а хрип, который вырывается из его пересохшего, саднящего горла.

Айзека буквально сдувает. Нет, он убрался бы еще быстрее, если бы не потратил пару минут на то, чтобы вытащить Эрику вместе с собой, потому что она, очевидно, никуда уходить не собиралась, зато была полна намерения объяснить Дереку, как он неправ. Она всем всегда объясняет, как они неправы.

Тишина в кухне такая же комковатая и неприятная, как шоколад, с которым работал Айзек. Дерек склоняется над емкостью с шоколадной массой. Ну и гадость. Он тащит посудину к мойке и вываливает ее содержимое туда. Боже, это его кровные деньги, которые в таком вот неприглядном виде утекают в канализацию.

Шум выманивает _дядюпита_ из его уютного «руководительского» гнезда. Хейл-старший просовывает любопытный нос в кухню и, конечно, застает Дерека, который выглядит так, будто с минуты на минуту собирается начать бить все хрупкое и стеклянное.

− Чаек с тулси, − советует _дядяпит_. Для Дерека это звучит как чудн _а_ я тарабарщина. То ли он все еще не пришел в себя окончательно после приступа, то ли это и есть чудн _а_ я тарабарщина. – Чаек с тулси и секс.

− Успокоительные и качалка, − говорит себе Дерек так, чтобы Питер не слышал.

Осень. Это все осень.

*** *** ***

_Четверг._  
 _Плюс Стайлз (весьма сомнительный плюс)_.

По некой необъяснимой причине Дерек добирается до шоколатерии другим путем – не мимо парка. Он _не_ избегает болтливого промоутера, потому что это глупо. И ему не десять лет, чтобы кого-то избегать. Просто он не хочет… Он и сам не знает, чего не хочет. Чтобы кто-то расспрашивал его о жизни? О, ему есть чем поделиться. Его жизнь отвратнее некуда. Дерек чувствует насущную необходимость позвонить Лоре и… ну, исповедоваться, но не так-то просто заявить родной сестре по телефону, что ты вот этими руками развалил дело, в которое она так много вложила. Дерек все еще наивно ждет, что все как-нибудь разрулится. Само собой.

И вообще, он, похоже, опасен для людей. Лучше избегать всякого общения, пока ситуация не стабилизируется − то есть, примерно до декабря. Тогда уже начнется рождественская запарка, и, хочешь не хочешь, придется подбирать персонал и общаться с клиентами.

А пока стоит затаиться.

Дерек решает следовать своему грандиозному замыслу немедленно и устраивает на кухне маленький форт Одиночества. На самом деле, это ни к чему – в шоколатерии кроме него ни одной живой души. Даже _дядяпит_ еще не явился, что, на самом деле, крайне непривычно и даже немного пугающе. Он должен сидеть за столиком в углу торгового зала и пить свой обожаемый неоплаченный капучино, приготовленный их новой кофемашиной, предварительно засыпав его целой горой сахара.

Айзек, понятно, считает себя уволенным. Боже, этих детей что, никогда по-настоящему не увольняли? Стоит попробовать, тогда бы они ясно увидели разницу между «изгнанием в ярости» и официальной отставкой. Эрика, скорее всего, объявила бойкот с целью поддержать друга и коллегу. Дерек звонит ей, чтобы выяснить, какие же причины помешали ей поднять задницу и явиться на работу, но натыкается на автоответчик, говорящий голосом Эрики: «Оставьте свое сообщение, и я перезвоню вам позже. Если вы, конечно, не Дерек Хейл. Если вы Дерек Хейл, идите нафиг». Это не слишком-то уважительно по отношению к нему. Он старше, а еще он – ее работодатель. Девчонка совсем отбилась от рук.

На всякий случай Дерек звонит и Бойду, но тот попросту не отвечает. О, ну и ладно. Если им не нужны деньги, могут и не являться сюда. Дерек как-нибудь справится сам. Наверно. Ну, может, с небольшой помощью _дядипита_ (потому что кто-то же должен быть администратором торгового зала и консультировать посетителей, и этим кем-то явно будет не Дерек). Или он наймет кого-то глухого и умственно отсталого, кто в силу объективных причин не будет принимать его рев по поводу каждого своего промаха близко к сердцу. Или, в крайнем случае, позвонит Лоре.

Ох, он бы отдал все на свете, лишь бы не звонить Лоре.

Как бы там ни было, в шоколатерии накопился целый воз работы (и это даже если не считать кучу немытой посуды, которую Дерек оставил тут вчера). Заканчиваются медовые трюфели и цукаты в молочном шоколаде, и это полный крах. Дерек не любит молочный шоколад, а молочный шоколад, в свою очередь, не любит его. Они несовместимы. Дерек прекрасно знает рецептуру, но все равно изыскивает сто и один способ, как запороть это липко-приторное безумие. Однако выбора нет, как и ни одной кандидатуры на должность кондитера. Дерек скрежещет зубами, занимаясь изготовлением ганаша. Он даже попробовать эту дрянь не может. Точнее, может, но очень не хочет. Он же не виноват, что ему невкусно?..

Тихо хлопает входная дверь.

− Питер? – кричит Дерек.

Из торгового зала раздается слабый скулеж.

Это точно _дядяпит_. Похоже, у него очередная трагедия, и он в печали. Или это собака, которой отдавили лапу. Одно из двух.

Дереку очень жалко пострадавшую собаку, которая, возможно, прямо сейчас изучает витрины его шоколатерии, но он не может прерваться посреди рабочего процесса. Шоколад – это как реанимационные мероприятия. Немного напортачишь, и можно уже никуда не торопиться.

На пороге кухни появляется _дядяпит_. Очень грустный _дядяпит_.

Дерек хмурится:

− Где ты пропадал? Мне нужна твоя помощь.

− У-у, − отвечает _дядяпит_ и смотрит с тоской и укором.

− Я делаю ганаш для медовых трюфелей. Можешь попробовать и сказать, как оно?

− Не-ет, − расстроено тянет Питер Хейл. Дерек наконец замечает, что тот как-то странно говорит.

− Почему?

− У меня болит зуб, − в доказательство _дядяпит_ проверяет языком один из зубов слева на верхней челюсти. – Эта боль сводит меня с ума.

Ха. Кариес. Какое откровение для того, кто питается практически одними сладостями, несмотря на свой уважаемый возраст!

− Иди в больницу, − сухо советует Дерек.

Питер прижимает кулак к левой щеке.

− Мне страшно!

− Тебе тридцать четыре. Я не поведу тебя к зубному. К тому же, тут больше некому работать.

− Очень печально, − _дядяпит_ все еще подпирает щеку кулаком. Наверно, это помогает ему относиться к боли более стоически. – Тогда я никуда не пойду.

− Если не пойдешь – попробуй ганаш, − Дерека не так-то просто сбить с толку.

− Не буду я ничего пробовать, у меня болит зуб! И не смотри на меня так, я, в конце концов, твой дядя! – заявляет Питер с видом оскорбленной невинности и удаляется страдать в свой кабинет.

Спустя пару минут он громко осведомляется, нет ли у них в аптечке яда, способного быстро и не очень мучительно прикончить его, избавив от страданий, или хотя бы обезболивающего. Дерек чувствует, как его мир вновь начинает раскаляться, набираясь пылающей краснотой, и мучительно ищет внутри себя стоп-кран. Так, самое время успокоиться. Тихо. Ти-и-ихо.

Плевать на ганаш, по правде говоря. Главное – не убить Питера в очередном приступе ярости.

− Кстати, я тут подумал, − орет его дядя из кабинета, − может, тебе отловить на улице первого попавшегося прохожего и попросить его попробовать ганаш, не?

Сначала Дерек разбирает только слово «улица». Улица – это хорошо. Там прохладно и малолюдно. Самое то, чтобы прийти в чувство.

Ганаш вроде как готов, но он еще теплый и жидкий. Если что-то переделывать, то сейчас. Впрочем, может, он и не так плох. Дерек все-таки пробует, кривясь. Матерь божья, сколько сахара!..

Дерек выходит из кухни, снимает униформу, натягивает куртку.

− Ты куда? – любопытствует _дядяпит_.

− Искать жертву, − недовольно докладывает Дерек.

− Стоматолога поищи заодно, − просит Питер таким тоном, что сразу и не понять, шутит он или нет. − Такого, который согласится вырвать у меня этот кусок кошмарной боли здесь, в родных стенах…

Дерек выходит на улицу и идет к парку. Листья с деревьев опадают ему под ноги. Дерек все еще думает про чертов ганаш. И про молочный шоколад. Ему срочно нужен тот, кто сможет дегустировать молочный шоколад. И рассказывать покупателям про ассортимент. И…

Начинается дождь. Ничего удивительного или сколько-нибудь неожиданного, но все равно неприятно. Когда у Дерека начинает капать с волос, он каким-то магическим образом оказывается у остановки. Несмотря на отвратную погоду, супер-болтливый промоутер стоит там. Разумеется, без зонта, но у него есть толстовка с капюшоном (хоть и успевшая отсыреть). Он выглядит потерянно: прохожих действительно мало, работа не идет.

И тут Дерека внезапно осеняет.

Он шагает все быстрее и быстрее, потому что у него есть план, и это отличный, превосходный план! Он подходит к парню со спины (тот даже не замечает его приближения) и хватает его за шкирку. Когда на Дерека снисходит озарение, он не особенно церемонится с окружающими. Парнишка вздрагивает, неловко изгибает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто его сцапал. Его глаза широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт.

− Что?.. Господи, парень, тебе обязательно было подкрадываться и пугать меня? Это, знаешь ли…

− Пошли, − Дерек все еще держит его за толстовку – даже когда подросток пытается вырваться. Капюшон спадает. Капли дождя падают на бледное лицо с темными родинками, похожими на термоустойчивые шоколадные капли.

− Чува-ак, а вот это уже не прикольно. И немного по-маньячески. Немного слишком по-маньячески. Куда ты меня тащишь? Блин, ты меня слышишь? Поставь Стайлза на землю!

Дерек буквально волочит его за собой, вздернув вверх за толстовку. Чтобы не задохнуться в ней, парню приходится буквально семенить на цыпочках. Дерек уже и рад бы отпустить найденную «жертву», но теперь он не уверен, что тот не смоется в первую же секунду, как Хейл разожмет кулак.

− Ты же не будешь меня насиловать? Пожалуйста, скажи, что не будешь меня насиловать! – редкие прохожие оглядываются на них. − И убивать! Ты не собираешься меня убивать? Если выбираешь между вариантами «убить» и «изнасиловать», так и быть, выбирай второй, но помни, что мой отец – шериф, и он, честно говоря, не одобрит, что я начал половую жизнь так рано и, э-э, в принудительном порядке. И используй презерватив, − мальчишка наконец замолкает и напряженно косится на Дерека. – Я что, только что подал тебе идею? Вот черт. Но отцу все это действительно очень не понравится. Включая мое похищение. Потому что то, что сейчас происходит, очень смахивает на похищение.

Дерек больше не может все это выслушивать. За какие-то пару минут он из обычного невротика с агрессивно-дисфорическим синдромом(2) превращается в киднеппера, насильника-педофила и убийцу. Пожалуй, с него хватит.

Он встряхивает парня. Легонько, не так, как Бойда.

− Заткнись.

− Ладно. Все. Понял. Молчу. Блин. Блин. У меня паническая атака. Ты не мог бы прекратить тащить меня, я не успеваю за тобой и, знаешь, задыхаюсь – так, самую малость. И, возможно, меня сейчас стошнит, и это будет то еще зрелище, но я так, просто предупреждаю, на случай, если ты хотел бы сохранить свои кеды чистыми. Вдруг. Мало ли.

Дерек вздыхает. Этот тип не может заткнуться даже под страхом смерти. Особенно под страхом смерти.

Они каким-то чудом добираются до угла парка. Промоутер все еще причитает, правда, уже не так отчаянно. Его словопотоки все больше похожи на унылый пересказ собственной жизни.

− Скотт будет меня искать. И отец, конечно. Но отец ищет того, кто ограбил дом миссис Файн на прошлой неделе, а позавчера пришла разнарядка на какого-то убийцу, сбежавшего из психушки в соседнем городе или где-то еще, так что у него будет не особо много времени, но ты не обнадеживайся, потому что, знаешь, Скотт очень упрямый и мой самый лучший друг… И хотя сейчас он большую часть времени проводит с Элиссон, потому что, ну, у них есть секс и все такое, а у меня только X-box, он все равно будет меня искать, и, если найдет, твоей мрачной заднице придется несладко.

«Как страшно, − думает Дерек, − эти подростковые хитросплетения реально пугающие».

Они уже в двух шагах от крыльца шоколатерии. Дерек все-таки отпускает парня (не очень удобно затаскивать кого-то упирающегося вверх по ступенькам) и заходит в кондитерскую. Как ни странно, мальчишка не пользуется шансом смыться, а следует за ним, на ходу поправляя капюшон.

− Офигеть. О-фи-геть, − восклицает он, разглядывая торговый зал шоколатерии с совершенно потрясенным видом. – Ты тут работаешь? Правда? Никогда бы не подумал, что такой угрюмый парень занимается чем-то настолько… милым? Это все равно что раздавать котят на улице. Или кормить бездомных в бесплатной столовой. Это так… Очуметь!

Кажется, этот идиот от удивления забыл, что его жизни грозила воображаемая опасность.

Дерек бросает на него _страшный_ взгляд.

− Будь здесь!

Парень снова делает круглые глаза. У него это получается лучше всего. Ну, и еще глупо приоткрывать рот. 

Дерек удаляется в свой кабинет, скидывает мокрую куртку (если ее немедленно не устроить на вешалку, кожа деформируется, а ему бы очень этого не хотелось), ищет чистую обувь (потому что никому не позволено рассекать по кухне в грязных кедах, даже ему) и полотенце. Переобувшись и наспех вытерев голову, он возвращается в зал – как раз чтобы застать трогательную сцену знакомства похищенного в разгар рабочего дня промоутера с _дядейпитом_.

Питер Хейл медленно обходит парня по кругу, изучая его с многозначительной усмешкой. В этом есть что-то волчье. Если кто-то здесь и похож на маньяка, то точно не Дерек.

− Я вижу, мой невоспитанный племянник притащил в нашу обитель невинного агнца.

В нашу… что?

Дерек закатывает глаза.

− Как тебя зовут, мальчик?

Дерек чувствует необходимость вмешаться. Если глаза и уши ему не изменяют (хотя все указывает именно на это), его чокнутый дядюшка пытается охмурить несовершеннолетнего. Потому как – есть ли другая причина разговаривать с кем-то так мягко и вкрадчиво, если только ты не хочешь приготовить из него стейк Рибай? К счастью, Питер таким не занимается. Не ест людей, в смысле.

− Отстань от него, − рычит Дерек.

«Невинный агнец» хлопает глазищами. Привыкай, Алиса, ты в Зазеркалье.

− Э-э… Стайлз? В смысле, Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.

_Дядяпит_ выглядит сбитым с толку. Он поворачивается к Дереку:

− Ты понял, что он только что сказал?

О да, Дерек понял, еще как. Этот не замолкающий засранец действительно сын шерифа Стилински.

− Его зовут Стайлз, − объясняет Дерек недовольно, – а его фамилия – такая же, как у человека, который, очевидно, меня посадит. Или тебя, если продолжишь вести себя в том же духе.

− В каком? – обижается _дядяпит_. – Я просто пытаюсь быть галантным. Стайлз, хочешь конфетку?

Стайлз выглядит так, будто всеми фибрами души хочет… сбежать отсюда?

Дерек очень хорошо его понимает. Хейл-старший бывает невыносим − точнее, он именно таков большую часть времени.

− Лучше принеси ганаш с кухни, − обращается Дерек к дяде.

Стайлз меняется в лице.

− Э, не хочу никого обидеть, но мне, типа, только семнадцать лет, и я не уверен, что это легально…

Дереку с трудом удается подавить желание хлопнуть себя по лбу.

− Ты говоришь про гашишь, − «кретин», мысленно добавляет он.

Парень немного расслабляется.

− Да? Тогда ладно.

_Дядяпит_ выносит из кухни тарелочку с ганашом и лопатку.

− Кто-то должен попробовать это.

− А что с вами двоими не так? – подросток переводит испытующий взгляд с Дерека на его родственника и обратно.

− Мой племянник не переваривает сладкое, а у меня болит зуб, − пускается в объяснения Питер. − Кстати, у тебя нет знакомых стоматологов?..

− И что? – Стайлз ковыряет лопаткой в тарелке с ганашом, медленно подносит ее ко рту, облизывает, снова смотрит на Дерека, и вот теперь он, похоже, по-настоящему сердит. – Ты приволок меня сюда только для того, чтобы я попробовал помадку? А просто сказать: «Стайлз, пожалуйста, помоги», − не судьба? И теперь меня, скорее всего, выпрут с работы, потому что «На меня напал адский кондитер!» − самая бредовая отговорка из всех, которые кто-либо когда-либо придумывал! Знаешь, мир скорее поверит в то, что я наткнулся на оборотней, или на меня упал кусок астероида!

Дерек не выносит, когда на него орут. Обычно его реакция недвусмысленна: он приходит в бешенство и разрушает все, что видит. Но сейчас… сейчас Дерек определенно не в бешенстве. Рад бы, но нет. То, что он чувствует, проще описать словом «сконфуженность».

− На самом деле, это не проблема, − _дядяпит_ наконец перестает изображать из себя сомнительного типа, интересующегося сладкими маленькими мальчиками (к тому же, сладким и маленьким Дерек назвал бы Стайлза с большой натяжкой, скорее уж – посредственным и тощим), и начинает деловой разговор. Момент, когда он «начинает деловой разговор», всегда как-то особенно заметен – глаза Питера из очаровательных голубых становятся льдисто-синими. – Мы как раз подбираем новый персонал.

− Что? Работать здесь? Ну нет, спасибо, я как-нибудь…

− У нас хорошо платят и кормят шоколадными десертами, − заискивающе улыбается _дядяпит_. − Иногда.

Стайлз растерянно смотрит на Питера, словно подбирает новые аргументы для возражений, а после поворачивается к Дереку. Весь вид младшего Стилински – воплощенное обвинение. Даже его вздернутый веснушчатый нос выглядит обвиняюще (если такое вообще возможно).

− Этот тип схватил меня за толстовку и протащил так всю дорогу от остановки досюда. И он даже не потрудился объяснить, что происходит, как будто можно вот так просто брать и воровать людей!

_Дядяпит_ бросает на Дерека снисходительный взгляд.

− А, это Дерек. Он всегда такой. Хотя нет, не всегда. Сейчас у него осеннее обострение…

Дерек молится, чтобы дядя не рассказал о том, как он разогнал предыдущую команду. Не то чтобы ему так уж нужен болтливый сын шерифа за прилавком… Хотя, если задуматься, на этого чудаковатого паренька не срабатывает его «триггер ярости». Бессмысленная и в то же время необычная супер-способность.

− К зиме он станет белым и пушистым, − торжественно обещает Питер, и хотя это совершеннейшая ересь, Дереку становится так смешно, что он привычно кривится. – Можешь не отвечать сразу, просто подумай над нашим предложением.

Стайлз бормочет что-то со словами «подумаю» и «когда-нибудь», быстро прощается и спешно покидает шоколатерию.

Дерек поджимает губы.

− Ну и?

− Что – ну и? – _дядяпит_ какой-то неуместно расслабленный.

− У нас все еще нет администратора в зал… и всех остальных.

− Вопрос с администратором мы, вроде бы, решили.

− Он сбежал!

− Конечно. Ты же напугал его.

− А ты предлагал ему конфеты!

− Мы продаем конфеты, что я еще мог ему предложить?

− Это было просто… − Дереку не удается объяснить дяде его промашку.

Дверь шоколатерии приоткрывается, и в образовавшемся проеме возникает лицо взволнованного Стайлза:

− Кстати, эта ваша штука с нелегальным названием вполне ничего. Но что там внутри, кардамон? Его слишком много. Прямо брр.

Питер кивает в его сторону:

− Видишь, юный Стилински в деле. Думаю, он справится…

*** *** ***

… на следующий день Стайлз забывает закрыть витрину с трюфелями, и на шоколадной поверхности из-за перепада температур выступает белый налет. Конфеты приходится уценить.

− А может, и не справится, − комментирует _дядяпит_ вполголоса из того угла, где наслаждается очередным бесплатным кофе.  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) Термин предложен доктором Германом М. Ван Праагом (Нидерланды).  
> 2) Дисфория − форма болезненно-пониженного настроения, характеризующаяся мрачной раздражительностью, чувством неприязни к окружающим.


End file.
